Angel Island
Angel Island is a flying island and home of the Master and Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, whether it is located in the Mystic Ruins or Mobius. It holds many other secrets. Background Long ago, a tribe of echidnas lived on this island. Their civilization thrived, yet they desired more. Their greed led to wars with other tribes and eventually with their guardian god. The civilization was all but wiped out when they angered Chaos, leaving very few survivors. The few who remained assumed the duty of guarding the emeralds containing chaos energy to prevent the great destruction from happening again. Later on, it was discovered that another lost tribe had been sent to another dimension and have now returned, but they currently reside on the main continents of Mobius. Years later, a mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, attempted to use the island's Master Emerald to fuel his ultimate superweapon and space station, the Death Egg. He tricked the last known descendant of the echidna tribe to take out his enemies while he began rebuilding his station. During these events, a strange mural was discovered near the Master Emerald shrine depicting the scientist and a golden figure battling over the stars. This prophecy came true shortly after the mural's discovery as the Master Emerald was stolen and a lone hero had to pursue him into space to recover it. Multiverse Timeline After being pulled into the multiverse, Angel Island served as a battleground during the Invasion of the Yol'Ari, one of the contested territories during the rise of the Zerg, and was also infiltrated by one of the warring deities in the God Wars. During the time before the Refreshing Wave, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles managed to gather the Chaos Emeralds, unify them with the Super Emeralds, and re-assemble the Master Emerald. An amnesiac Sonic eventually returned to the island to claim it in the name of the multiversal Justices during the Judge Arc, and was eventually given over to the guardianship of the Altruistic Valorians when Sonic regained his memories and officially joined the faction. In the many months following its return to safe hands, the island became a hub of sorts, serving as one of the easiest ways to pass between Mobius, Mystic Ruins, and Station Square. Several settlements and encampments were founded upon the island, and it soon became a tourist attraction for humans and Mobians alike. Unfortunately, the island was devastated during the Infected Invasion, and the Mistress Emerald - which had somehow found its way onto the island - was shattered during the liberation. Since then, the island has fallen into the sea, and several parts of it are still left barren. Places Much of Angel Island is a partially burned tropical forest filled with lakes. There are also a few other areas. There is a giant underwater city, which you probably shouldn't go into unless you can breath water, with the occasional fish. There are seismologically weakened marble ruins. There is a Carnival area filled with broken-down Six-Flags style rides, and a similarly robotic and broken-down launch zone. There are also two mountains, one covered in snow and ice, the other a volcano. Zone Breakdown *Angel Island Zone: A tropical paradise filled with lakes. The jungle was subjected to a firestorm during Sonic's initial visit to the island. *Hydrocity Zone: An underwater city. *Marble Garden Zone: Ancient ruins prone to earthquakes. *Carnival Night Zone: A theme park area with multiple colors and bumpers. *Icecap Zone: A frozen mountain rife with caverns. *Launch Base Zone: A fortified construction site for the Death Egg. *Mushroom Hill Zone: A huge mushroom forest. *Flying Battery Zone: One of Robotnik's flying bases. Most of it was destroyed, both from Sonic and from the bases own weapons and defenses which were trying to attack Sonic. *Sandopolis Zone: An Egypt-like desert area with a ghost-filled pyramid. *Lava Reef Zone: A subterranean region deep within a volcano with an ocean of magma. *Hidden Palace Zone: An ancient temple of the Echidnas where the Master Emerald is hidden. *Sky Sanctuary Zone: Ancient ruins that somehow float above the island, accessible via teleports in the Hidden Palace. It was demolished after the events of Sonic & Knuckles but was restored during the Refreshing Wave. *Azure Lake: A crystal clear lake in a forest. *Balloon Park: A circus like place much like Carnival Night. *Desert Palace: An oasis in the desert. *Chrome Gadget: A high-tech Eggman factory-looking place. *Endless Mine: An old dark mine. *Red Mountain: A volcanic mountain chain near the shrine of the Master Emerald. An old prison was built inside one of the volcanoes. Inhabitants The island was once primarily inhabited by anthropomorphic echidnas. However, several great cataclysms have reduced the monotreme population to only a handful. The island also contains several natural Chao gardens. During his multiple invasions of the island, Dr. Robotnik has left behind legions of robot minions that continue to roam the floating land mass for as long as the small animal that powers them stays alive. Bestiary Angel Island Zone *Bloominator *Catkiller, Jr. *﻿Fire Breath *Monkey Dude *Rhinobot Carnival Night Zone *Bowling Spin Hydrocity Zone *Big Shaker *Blastoid *Buggernaut *Jawz *Mega Chopper *Pointdexter *Turbo Spiker Ice Cap Zone *Big Icedus *Penguinator *Star Pointer Launch Base Zone *Flybot767 *Orbinaut *Ribot *Snail Blaster *Twin Hammer Marble Garden Zone *Tunnelbot See also *Station Square *Space Colony ARK *Mystic Ruins *Southern Island *Mobius *Altruistic Valorians External links *Angel Island on the Sonic News Network Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds